fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 61
( ??? 1 stands near the bakugan that attacked him ) ' '( ??? 1 has Roxanoid's skull, with its mouth opened, and a chest core showing, on his chest. He has Roxanoid's tail, bulked up. Also, he has Extremis' wings, Roxanoid's shoulder cannons, Extremis' buffness power, and head, and Roxanoid's speed and jumping skills ) ' '( Laying on the ground, ??? 2 releases lightning from his palms; the lightning is colored in black and red ) ( The thick, black smoke outlines with electricity ) ( ??? 1 seems unaffected as the lightning enters his chest core, as he walks closer to ??? 2 ) ' '( ??? 2 kicks ??? 1 ) ' '??? 1) *Grabs ??? 2's foot* YOU! ' '( ??? 2's body is all scratched up, as it seems, with red and black marks on his body. He also has a scar on his left eye ) ' '( From ??? 2's eye, a blast fires ) ' '( ??? 1 is hit ) ' '??? 1) MY EYE! *Covers eye with hand* ' '( ??? 2 quickly jumps into ??? 1's body and releases a fury ) ( ??? 1's back is digged into with ??? 2's claws ) ' '( ??? 1 releases a blast from his chest core, electrocuting ??? 2 with red and black electricity ) ( ??? 2 shoots away from ??? 1 with static covering his body ) , when he lands on the ground and rolls to his side ) ??? 1) *Staring at ??? 2* BUFFNESS TO SPEED, I AM EXTREME, I AM FLARING THE BURST, I AM EXTREMEBURST HELIONOID! AND YOU, MY MY NOID FRIEND! YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO YOUR CAGE, YOU MYSTERY! ' '''BOOM! ' '( ??? 2 supposedly explodes ) ' '''( However, ??? 2 flies out of the explosion, tackling Helionoid ) ( Helionoid falls to the ground, ??? 2 on him ) ' '( ??? 2 scratches away on Helionoid ) ' '( Helionoid pushes ??? 2 into the air ) ' '( ??? 1 releases red and black lightning from his palms ) ( Helionoid releases one beam from each of his shoulder cannons ) ' '( The lightning and beams collide ) ' '( However, the lightning travel into Helionoid's shoulder cannons ) ' '( Quickly, the lightning overwhelms Helionoid's shoulder cannons with power ) ( Helionoid's shoulder cannons discharge overwhelming energy ) ( The discharge destroys the battlefield, making it erupt, and puts holes in the barrier walls ) ' '( The barrier walls fade away ) ' '( The thick, black smoke fades away too ) ' '( Helionoid encases himself in a red bubble ) ' '( The discharged energy fills the red bubble ) ' '''BOOM! ' '''( The red bubble explodes ) ( Extremis and Roxanoid come out of the explosion, in ball forms ) ' '??? 2) RAAAAAWWWWRRRR! *Flies upwards* ' '( ??? 3 tries attacking ??? 2 ) ' '( ??? 2 releases a blast from his eye ) ' '( ??? 3 gets hit and is blinded for a second ) ' '( ??? 2 slashes the ceiling, opening it to the outside ) ' '( Pieces of the ceiling fall towards Nintendo and C22 ) ' '( Lady Heat comes out of her ball form and creates a shield to protect them ) ' '( ??? 3 releases winds towards the ceiling's remains ) ' '( The remains break into pebbles ) ' '( The pebbles roll off the shield ) Outside the battlefield... ( Wolfgang presses buttons on a control panel ) ' '( The battlefield door doesn't open ) ''' '''Jean) 7777 ( Wolfgang types that in ) ''' '''Access denied. Jean) *Jenna in her arms* Um... ( Wolfgang bangs on the door ) ''' '''Jean) Wolfgang, try 189,457,896,467,432. Wolfgang) *Goes to the control panel* This better work! *Types in the large number* ( The control panel does overloads with electricity coming out ) ' '( Jean and Wolfgang back away from the control panel, unharmed ) ( The door finally opens ) ' 'Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 62 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 61 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Wolfgang Category:Jenna Category:Extremis Helios Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Extremeburst Helionoid Category:Nintendocan Category:C22Helios